unter der kalten Wintersonne
by Die Yuy
Summary: ... geht es heiß her? XD Rating um sicher zu gehen!


**... unter der kalten Wintersonne**

Autor: Yuy

Warnungen: Fluff, slash, fluff, sinnlos, fluff und slash

Anmerkungen: Die erste Fanfic, die ich jemals geschrieben habe. Ich setze sie nur rein, weil ich es Belinska versprochen habe und weil das Wetter (jedenfalls bei uns) so wunderbar passt. Bitte Reviewn!

OoOoO

Hogwarts im Winter war einfach wunderschön. Das Schloss, die Wiesen und der Wald sahen aus wie mit Zuckerguss überzogen, der zugefrorene See funkelte wie ein einziger, riesiger Diamant.

Zwei Jungen schlenderten gemütlich durch den unberührten Schnee, schauten sich ab und zu verliebt an, schwiegen und genossen ansonsten die friedliche Stille und die Nähe des anderen.

Silbergrau-blaue Augen blitzten schelmisch auf, zwei feingliedrige**, **schwarz-behandschuhte Hände nahmen eine handvoll Schnee auf und warf sie direkt auf mitternachts- schwarze Haare.

Das Opfer dieser Attacke drehte sich um und mit dem gleichen Blitzen in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen nahm er ebenfalls Schnee, lief auf den blonden Jungen zu und traf ihn ins Gesicht.

Eine Weile tollten die beiden ausgelassen im Schnee herum. Völlig außer Atem lagen sie schließlich nebeneinander in der kalten Wintersonne und lachten.

„Das erinnert mich an unsere erste Begegnung im Schnee. Im dritten Schuljahr, bei der heulenden Hütte. Nur waren wir da Feinde, nicht allein und ich war unsichtbar."

Draco lachte. „Ach ja. Du hast die beiden Dummköpfe fertig gemacht und mich zur Hütte geschleift, als wenn ich dir nicht freiwillig gefolgt wäre"

„Stimmt! Aber so verängstigt im Schnee hast du mir gefallen, Draco!"

Der blonde Junge robbte mit leuchtenden Augen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und fing an ihn sanft und zärtlich zu küssen.

Harry dagegen nahm unbemerkt etwas Schnee und ließ sie dem Slytherin langsam in den Nacken rieseln. Die beiden blickten sich kurz an, lachten leise und küssten sich weiter.

Draco fing an Harrys Mantel zu öffnen, den Pullover hochzuschieben und das sich darunter befindene Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Der Gryffindor zog überrascht die klare Winterluft ein, als er Schnee auf seiner Brust spürte, welcher auf der goldenen,erhitzten Haut schnell schmolz und von Draco quälend langsam abgeleckt wurde.

Sadistisch grinsend zog er eine feuchte Spur vom Bauchnabel bis zur linken Brustwarze. Er spürte Harrys schnellen Herzschlag und die unregelmäßige Atmung unter seiner Zunge und seinen Händen.

Der Gryffindor seinerseits spürte nichts weiter als die heiße Zunge und die sich überall befindenden Hände des Blonden.

Ein Laut, um genau zu sein ein wohliges Seufzen, schlich sich über Harrys Lippen.

Draco, davon noch mehr angespornt, ging mit seiner Zunge wieder tiefer und widmete sich mit voller Hingabe dem Bauchnabel des sich mittlerweile sich windenden schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors.

Wieder erklang ein Laut, diesmal ein tiefes Stöhnen. Wieder grinste Draco sadistisch. Und hörte einfach auf.

Er war sich der Erregung des Gryffindors nur zu sehr bewusst, hatte er doch wohlweißlich darauf geachtet die größer werdende Beule in der Hose seines Geliebten immer wieder sacht zu berühren.

Nun setzte er sich seelenruhig auf, ordnete geschäftig seine Haare, schaute unschuldig zu dem völlig perplexen und leicht wütenden Schwarzhaarig und lächelte sanft.

„Ist dir nicht kalt, so halbnackt im Schnee?", fragte er ganz slytherinlike und tat, als sei er überrascht und ein wenig besorgt den Goldjungen der Zauberwelt so zu sehen.

Seine Antwort bekam er in Form eines Körpers, der sich auf ihn warf und ihn bäuchlings auf den Boden drückte, zwei Händen, die geschickt seinen makellosen Rücken entblößten sowie etwas Schnee und einer Zunge, welche von den Schulterblättern über die Wirbelsäule zum Steißbein wanderte.

Er keuchte auf, nur um danach zu seufzen und dann zu stöhnen.

Die Hände, mittlerweile damit beschäftigt über seinen Rücken zu fahren und leichte Kratzspuren zu hinterlassen, fassten plötzlich seine Seiten und drehten ihn um, sodass Harry sich rittlings auf seinen Bauch setzten konnte, pinntendann seine Hände über seinem Kopf fest, während Harry ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen, hungrigen Kuss verwickelte und wie nebenbei sein Becken an Dracos Hüften rieb.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, mach ich dich hier draußen zu meinem Eigentum. Egal wer zusehen könnte oder wie kalt es ist!", stöhnte Draco in den Kuss.

„Ist das eine Drohung? ... oder ein Versprechen?", fragte Harry atemlos.

„Such es dir aus, ganz nach deinem Belieben."

„Spätestens heute Abend erinnere ich dich daran!", murmelte Harry und biss zur Unterstützung seiner Worte sacht in Dracos Brustwarze. Dann grinste er und schnurrte, eher zu sich selber, „Ich freu mich schon darauf!"

Diesen kleinen Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit seitens Harrys ausnutzend riss der Slytherin seine Hände los und befand sich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, Sekunden später in Harrys ehemaliger Position.

Atemlos unterbrach er dann den Kuss, schaute kurz in hungrige, vor Leidenschaft dunkelgrüne Augen und stand unter dem Protest von Harry auf.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hob seinen Oberkörper, stütze sich auf seine Unterarme und sah den Blonden vorwurfsvoll an. „Und dein Versprechen!?!", maulte er.

Der Slytherin bemerkte dies allerdings kaum, da er bei den gut sichtbaren, angespannten Bauchmuskeln des durchtrainierten Körpers seines Lovers durch ein freudiges Kribbeln in der unteren Region seines Körpers abgelenkt wurde.

Mit einem leisen Knurren schnappte er sich den jetzt überraschten Gryffindor, schleifte ihn in Richtung Schloss, leckte ihm im Gehen verheißungsvoll über einen besonders empfindsamen Punkt seines Ohres, und gurrte: „Ich denk**' '**dran!!!"

Daraufhin konnte der Gryffindor sich kaum noch zurückhalten und zog Draco im Laufen hinter sich her, stürzte in den Kerker, pinnte den Slytherin auf das Bett und forderte das ein, was der Blonde ihm unter der kalten Wintersonne versprochen hatte.

Ende


End file.
